


psycho-pass

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [18]
Category: NARUTO-ナルト, Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217





	psycho-pass

【卡鸣】psycho-pass  
❀设定和文名都取自动画psycho-pass  
❀执行官卡x监视官鸣  
❀未来设定，赛博朋克风  
❀最终解释权归我，以上

00  
是夜，大雨滂沱。  
“公安局刑事科通知：为保证安全，目前禁止进入本区域，附近居民请尽快撤离。”  
Drone排成一圈，把阴暗废旧的街道团团围住，将附近的民众全部隔开。  
“再重复一遍：公安局刑事科通知，为保证安全，目前禁止进入本区域，附近居民请尽快撤离。”

  
01  
金发的男孩一脸慌乱的从人群中挤出来，在Drone面前站定，把自己的证件掏出来给它扫描，而后从无人机让出的间隙里径自穿过往里间的帐篷去。  
“抱歉，我迟到了。”  
帐篷里站着个背影挺拔的男人，他闻言转过来，拧着眉看男孩几秒，略有些嘲讽的开口。  
“刚到任就有案子发生，还真是不幸啊...”  
他面前的男孩，穿着妥帖的西服，领带却松松垮垮的系着，脸上挂着大大的笑，眉梢飞扬，金发蓬勃着生气。  
“我是今天刚到刑事科报到的新人，我叫漩涡鸣人，请多关照。”  
“刑事科人手紧缺，恐怕没时间关照你。”男人说着话，手往后在桌子上抓起一件外套扔给他，“我叫宇智波佐助，姑且——算是你的前辈。”  
鸣人耸耸肩表示知道。  
黑色的押送车破开大雨和人潮，穿过拉起的警戒线，停在二人不远处。  
宇智波监视官见状抻平外套往外走。  
“接下来你见到的人，别把他们当成同类。”  
“？”  
“他们psycho-pass中的犯罪系数超过规定数值，已经丧失了人格，本来应该作为潜在罪犯被隔离。”  
出了帐篷鸣人才发现雨势已然变小，但就两句话的功夫，也把他发梢都打湿。  
“他们唯一被批准进行的社会活动，就是驱逐和他们一样的罪犯。”宇智波监视官站定，侧过脸神情不明。  
“他们就是猎犬，为抓捕野兽的野兽。”  
押送车的门打开，鸣人看见几个人从里出来，三男一女。  
最后的那个高个儿男人有一头漂亮的银发，而宇智波监视官的也终于把要交代给他的话说完。  
“这就是执行官，也将是你的部下。”

02  
“哦呀，卡卡西——”穿了件黑皮衣的轻佻男人用手肘戳戳身边修闭口禅一样不说的人，“这次来了只小狐狸呢~”  
没等他再继续说，宇智波佐助一指鸣人介绍道：“这是漩涡鸣人监视官，也是你们的第二个主人。”  
轻佻男敷衍的连说两个好，其他三个一句话没说，一点反应也没给。  
即使他们这样，鸣人也无所谓的抓抓湿漉漉的头发，笑得一脸开朗的自我介绍。  
“大家好呀，请多多关照~”  
一直沉默不言的另外三人，总算是抬眼看了看他，银发男人盯着他看了快五秒，眨眨眼扭开了头。  
“目标的资料，在车上都看过了吧？”宇智波监视官点开腕上的终端，立体影像投射而出，再次确定了围捕的情况，四人不说话，只沉默的听着。

“接下来我们兵分两路依次进入，天野和鼬听我指挥，另外两人由漩涡鸣人监视官一起行动。”  
队伍分配结束，轻佻男似乎对于分组的情况非常满意，一直盯着鸣人不放，正巧鸣人也是个不怕事的主，反而对这种情况乐见其成。  
和押送车一起送过来的黑箱子打开，流着青绿色荧光的枪露了出来，宇智波监视官拿了枪率先进了身后阴暗脏乱的街道，身后跟着戴眼镜的瘦削个子的男人和四人中唯一的女性。  
“Lucky~~”  
轻佻男拿了枪跳到鸣人眼前，兴趣盎然的好好打量他一番。  
“我叫带土，那边那个不说话的银发男人叫旗木卡卡西。”他看着鸣人要拿枪，倏地伸手一拦，鸣人笑笑也不恼，只准备绕过他换到另一边去，眼下突然多出一只枪柄。  
鸣人抬头看，银发男人比他高小半个头，这会儿敛了眉眼看人，全息灯光在眼里闪烁不停，映得漆黑的眸子流光溢彩。  
“少整天耍宝找事。”  
声音像是轻敲过的编钟，袅袅渺渺，在雨声里不大却听得分明。  
“漩涡鸣人监视官，请多关照。”

  
03  
鸣人把枪接过来刚握好，脑子里便传来了金属质感的冷冰冰的女声。  
——携带型心理诊断，镇压执行系统  
——Dominator [支配者] 启动  
——使用者确认，漩涡鸣人监视官，从属于公安局刑事科一课  
——使用资格确认，为适用者  
——当前执行模式为非致命麻醉模式，在确定行动之前，请冷静瞄准目标

“这个啊，一开始听着确实挺吵，不过也只有你自己能听到，久了自然就忽视掉了。”  
带土自来熟的凑过来搭鸣人肩膀，卡卡西瞥他俩一眼自顾自的往里走，鸣人赶快抖搂掉带土的胳膊快步跟上。  
他的直觉告诉他，跟着这个不爱说话的男人比轻佻男要靠谱得多，带土眼见没戏，干脆走了另外一边去搜寻猎物。  
卡卡西带着他一路往巷子深处去，鸣人第一天到任虽然表现得很泰然，心里却是又慌又紧张，握着枪的手也慢慢有些僵硬。  
毕竟他报道第一天，就立刻参与维护世界和平，拿着的枪还时刻警示着sibyl 无形的眼在跟着他。

04

Sibyl 全称sibyl system。  
这是一个能将人类心理状态及性格倾向加以测定并将之数值化的世界，将各种心理倾向全部加以记录、管理，被作为个人灵魂判断基准的该数值，被人们俗称为「psycho-pass」。  
若犯罪系数超过规定值，将被作为「潜在犯」加以逮捕并进行隔离，而执行对潜在犯的检举和对注册居民的精神保养的是厚生省的巨大监视网络——sibyl system「西比拉系统」  
居民除了日常身体检查之外，街头还配有固定位置的扫描仪和Security Drone「安全机器人」，一旦发现有色相浑浊，psycho-pass发生不正常涨幅，可立即建议居民接受精神治疗，如若超过规定值，则即刻通知公安局刑事科前来镇压，避免引起psycho-hazard「心理污染」，使得其他居民的psycho-pass增加。   
固定位置的扫描仪能扫描到的顶多只是根据色相评定得来的压力倾向，根据声波扫描的数据，推断出其精神构造。而从职业适合性到犯罪系数都要检测的话，就必须通过sibyl system来分析。  
而Dominator ，可以读出被瞄准对象的psycho-pass，只要对方是潜在罪犯，保险就会解除。它能申请中断sibyl system所有等待测算的人物，让其优先处理突发事件，因此一旦用枪口瞄准，也能毫无时间间隔的就看透目标的心理。  
所以配备了公安局的监视官和执行官，只用按照Dominator的指令行事，当然这是一般情况而言。

  
05  
“这里是Hound 3，目标往东侧去了。”陌生的女声在安静地巷道突然响起。  
“了解。”鸣人尚未反应过来是谁，走在他一个身位前的卡卡西已经开口回答，“我和漩涡监视官正好在附近，我们先过去，你和鼬以及宇智波监视官绕过来包抄。”  
“了解。”  
卡卡西停下来，与鸣人对视一眼在巷口果断转进了右边的小道。  
男人的眼瞳墨黑，脸却过分的白，他垂头望着鸣人的那一瞬，鸣人只觉得像被一只无形的手捏住了心脏。他穿了件厚黑的外套，跑起来脚步飞快，银色的发丝沾了雨贴在他脸侧，细长的睫羽在眼尾收成一线，看起来冷感又漂亮。  
啪嗒。  
卡卡西踏过一个脏水坑，骤然停下来，他举起手示意安静。  
人对于美丽的事物，总是会多留出一分的温柔与相信。  
鸣人不自觉举起Dominator对准了身前探出头观察里面情况的卡卡西。  
这个人真的是潜在罪犯么？  
——犯罪系数149，刑事科在职执行官，属任意执行目标，保险解除。  
监视官——sibyl的头阵兵。  
执行官——sibyl的猎犬。  
能成为监视官的人，都是系统测定的优秀人才，而鸣人在众多的推荐职业里，也独独挑中了公安局。执行官则都是潜在罪犯，犯罪系数高于100，本应收管，但系统判定他们可以成为执行官。  
说到底，这个社会的一切哪个不是sibyl system决定的？学习、职业、婚配、生育......  
不，最后剩下的还有不愿意屈服和被驯化的灵魂。

06  
“目标在HT大楼四层，持有火药武器。”  
“卡卡西和漩涡监视官先别动，我们马上就到，后方突入，Drone已经把前门围起来了。”  
鼬和天野奔上楼，佐助则在楼下待机，预防目标从里面逃出来。  
“公安局刑事课，不要进行无谓的抵抗，立刻投降！”鸣人站在门口，举枪对着里面那个背对他们，膀大腰圆的中年男人。  
——犯罪系数197，确认为执行对象  
——执行模式，非致命麻醉模式  
——请冷静瞄准目标进行镇压  
鸣人看清目标的一瞬间，才发现房间的角落里还有一个遍体鳞伤的小男孩。  
中年男人大概不是无头苍蝇似的乱跑逃到这里，而是故意的引导他们追过来。  
卡卡西刹那想明白所有，眼尖的看到男人手上拿着的信号发射器，又看到旁边小男孩身上绑着的炸弹，中年男人发出桀桀的笑声，衬着周围灰暗的背景，刺得人毛骨悚然。  
男人动了动手，卡卡西猛地一把拽过鸣人扔到旁边，自己扑上去压实，身后的房间嘭地一声炸响，烟雾缭绕火光冲天。  
“漩涡监视官？漩涡监视官？旗木执行官？听到了请回答！！”急促的呼叫声，把被巨大爆炸声震得头昏的鸣人叫醒，他推开身上压着的人，强压下暴涨的心跳，深吸一口气打开通讯。  
“目标有劫持人质作人肉炸弹，人质确认死亡，目标打破窗户向西北边逃了。”  
“你们怎么样？”  
“我没事，旗木执行官保护了我，也没有大碍，震晕过去了，你们先去追，我们马上过来。”  
“了解。”

07  
“卡卡西，卡卡西？没事吧？”  
男人秀致的眉毛蹙起，缓缓睁开眼，鸣人凑得极近，确认他醒来脸上数年浮起灿烂的笑。  
“目标呢？”卡卡西撑地坐起来，支着一条腿扶额，眉心皱成一团。  
“宇智波监视官去追了。”鸣人回答着走进房间。  
爆炸后狼藉一片，破洞的墙和窗户，空落落的风灌进来，鼻尖还弥漫着硝烟的味道，而刚刚还在角落里求救的小男孩，连尸骨都难以找全，卡卡西在门口看着，屋里屋外维持着奇异的缄默。  
“走吧，监视官，我们该去抓捕犯人了。”终于卡卡西出了声。  
“嗯。”

两人追到废弃的油厂外，枪声源源不断的传出来。  
“他快没子弹了，卡卡西你从后面绕过来，我们佯攻。”带土扯着喉咙喊，背景音里的枪声依旧断断续续。  
“我从一楼进去，你走旁边楼梯上二楼。”卡卡西指指角落，鸣人应声过去。  
犯人的只剩下一把手枪，但油厂内他设置了相当多的陷阱，一时之间竟没人能近得了他的身，他退后要跑，被躲在阴影里的卡卡西铲腿踢倒，手里的枪也摔出去。  
大野勇，曾是搏击运动员，退役后加入了保全公司，担任要员保镖，做天在街头被Security Drone扫描发现色相浑浊，拒绝接受心理治疗，躲进废城区，直到今天下午被找到。

——目标危险等级评定已更新  
——执行模式，致命清除模式  
——请谨慎瞄准目标，进行清除

鸣人站在二楼，Dominator伴随着冷冰冰的女声变形，枪口凝聚起青蓝色的光，他举着枪面色沉静，毫不犹豫的扣下扳机，卡卡西立刻往旁边跳开，大野勇的身体瞬间开始膨胀，痛苦的呻吟声也只有短短两秒，就整个人化作一滩血水和不明肉块的组织。

“这就是sibyl system的意志。”

08

“背部这一块儿被火燎得有点狠，最近几天注意不要碰水，后天再来换药。”  
医疗官留下消炎药关上门离开。

“新来的小狐狸怎么样？”带土叼着根棒棒糖，靠着床闲散得没个正形。

“你不是看到了？”

“啊，这个嘛，看着是很可爱，但你不是和他相处时间最长吗？你有什么看法？”说着轻佻的话，带土的神情却变得有些难以言喻。

卡卡西翻身从床上下来，捞起一边新的衬衣穿上，一边系扣子一边淡漠的回：“没什么看法。”

“但你也看到了，在那种情况下，他毫不犹豫的开枪，这就足够了。虽说之前的人体炸弹有一定程度上的刺激到他，但从之后做的检测来看，他的psycho pass保持稳定，色相也依旧干净得漂亮。”

“所以说，其实你还挺满意小狐狸的是吧？”带土笑眯眯的把领带和外套给他，一前一后的回了一课的公共休息室。

“前辈，伤严重吗？”刚推开门，冷肃着一张脸的鼬冷不丁的出声问道。

“没事，养两天就好了。”卡卡西拎起自己沾满土的外套准备回宿舍，门被推开一个小缝，探进来一颗金色的脑袋。  
“旗木执行官回来了吗？我去医疗室没找到他，然后我也不知道他的宿舍····”来人边说边呐呐的搔头进来，和屋中间沉默站着的卡卡西的视线撞个正着。

“漩涡监视官找我有什么事吗？”卡卡西先开口，“如果是关于爆炸的事情就不必了，这是执行官该做的。”  
“可你不是受伤了吗？”鸣人收起笑靠近他，绕到他身后隔着衣服摸了摸凸起的绷带。  
带土和鼬开启看戏模式，两人各占据了沙发的一角，饶有趣味的看着他俩。  
“监视官做好监视官的事，与我们执行官保持距离。”卡卡西的声音轻得像是风吹过沙地一样，明明很温柔，话却很硬，“我们有我们的做法，但要负责任的是监视官你。”

“所以这种事情监视官不必放在心上，”

09  
09  
“然后你就这样被拒绝了？”  
“......嗯，”鸣人趴在桌上，有气没力的扒拉冒水汽的玻璃杯，“我什么都还没说。”  
鹿丸叹口气，给他杯里又加了几个冰块儿。  
“他就是告诉你不该问的别问，不该管的也别管。”  
“可我觉得他不是这样的。”鸣人蹭的坐起来。  
机器人把点好的餐送过来，鹿丸对鸣人的烦恼不甚在意，自顾自的开吃。  
“啊，对了，”鹿丸放下筷子，“我下周就调到你们这边了。”  
“欸？？？你不是在科技部门吗？”  
“山田分析官辞职，手续在三天之内办好，所以下周一正好。”  
毕业的时候，鸣人和鹿丸的成绩在同期里属于拔尖的那一批，但500多个人里，只有他和鹿丸在公安局的适合性判定里都拿了A，鸣人果断选了公安局，鹿丸确定的时候被家里的猫撞了下胳膊，点到了科技，阴差阳错的两个人就这么错开。

作为竹马竹马，鹿丸自然是不放心鸣人一个人去公安局，于是向系统申请调职，正巧刑事科分析官辞职，系统在众多人选里权衡后选了他，他今早刚收到通知。  
结果还没走马上任，已经被迫了解了一课里个性突出的监视官和分析官，不禁有些头疼。  
“所以说，你为什么这么关心他？”  
“emmmm，大概......”  
“？”  
“长得好看吧。”  
“......”  
鹿丸一口气堵在肺里出不来，说了半天就是喜欢人家的脸，贼心不死，色胆不改。  
“你见到人就知道了。”  
鸣人摇头晃脑美滋滋的说着吃掉盘子里的汉堡肉，又抓起杯子一口气喝干，满足的擦擦嘴。  
“啊！！今晚值班要迟到了，我先走了！！！”他火烧眉毛的捞起椅背上的外套，脚底生风的往外跑。  
鹿丸摇摇头，说是那样说，但他还是对鸣 人说的人上了心。  
鸣人虽然是个颜狗，但一般来说看到漂亮的人，和他看到一朵漂亮的花没区别，他甚至在看过之后很少想起来，刚才有这么个东西存在。因此也被朋友们调侃说，眼睛吃饱了，心里就不饿。  
这次的事件，从鸣人的角度来说，是某人救了他，可反之从职责分配来说，这个行为并不值得在意，就像当事人自己说的，这是该做的。照常情况而言，话说到这个份儿上，鸣人就不会再如此在意，何况他昨天也及时的去道谢了。  
所以说，是有什么东西在引鸣人去关注。  
也许，可以查一查。

10  
卡卡西的伤好得很快，他在宿舍修养期间，带土几乎是每天都去找他，喋喋不休的和他说新来的监视官怎么样怎么样。  
活生生的一个转播器。  
“你累不累？”卡卡西在他第三天来的时候忍不住开口打断。  
“不啊，”带土有些茫然的看着他，“就下午出去9区附近抓了个人，有什么好累的？”  
卡卡西无可奈何：“你每天都来说这么多有的没的，你累不累？”  
“......我今天是想说，人家在查你。”带土变了变脸色，颇有几分咬牙切齿。  
“查我？”  
“对啊，看样子已经问过一波宇智波监视官和鼬了，天野那里不清楚。”带土蓄几分认真的神色，缓缓的问，“你说，他查你做什么？”  
“......”  
“虽然这严格来说，也不叫查你。毕竟说是查你，其实更像是了解。不过原一课就剩下你还有鼬，他在你这里问不出，鼬自然也不会告诉他。”带土点了根烟，悠哉悠哉的摊摊手继续说，“结果就是，他什么也问不出来。当然他可以从系统里调取你的资料，且不说部分内容他没有查看的权限——”  
“他看了我也会知道。”卡卡西面不改色的补完后半句话。  
“Bingo!!!”  
“所以他查了两天什么也不知道。”带土抖掉烟灰玩笑似的挑起眉，“单看这个劲头，小狐狸别不是看上你了。”  
卡卡西闻言动动眉头，不悦的看他一眼：“你该走了。”  
“哈啊？！你问完了就要赶我走？没有心的吗？”  
“太吵。”

11  
“区域压力上升警报，在第11区Rail Town内部发现有人的心理测量值超过规定数值，请当值的监视官协同执行官前往现场。”  
鸣人刚进办公室，刚想和卡卡西友好的打个招呼，警报声突然响起。  
“啊咧咧，运气真好啊监视官~~~”带土两手环在脑后，轻浮的笑着站起来，“刚上班任务就来了。”  
“哈哈~走吧，去现场看看。”鸣人放下包，“旗木执行官，你也一起。”  
“了解。”

“所以说，监视官为什么想要进公安局？”带土叼着烟玩，抱着副驾的靠椅问鸣人。  
“虽说也有其他选择，但果然还是更喜欢公安局，所以就在这儿了。”Drone两列跟在他们车后，鸣人把车的虚拟影像投成警车，一路上畅通无阻。  
“新的分析官好像今天到任，没想到山田桑真的做到了啊......”带土躺回后座翘着腿，“山田桑的psycho-pass终于降下来，能够离开公安局去外面过普通生活，也真是太不容易了。”  
“嘛，像我们这种就没机会了，这辈子都不可能离开公安局。”  
“psycho-pass降下来的概率不是一样的么？这么说来的话，你也不一定。”就sibyl system本身而言，在psycho-pass上是不会偏向于哪一种人，因此能不能恢复正常值的概率客观上不会有多大的变化。  
“不可能的哟，监视官。”带土的声音沉下去，带着几分历久弥新的痛意和快感，双眼微合，遮住眼瞳里发狂的神色，“我和卡卡西，除非死了，这辈子都不会离开公安局的哟~”  
而卡卡西端坐着面色如常，毫不反驳带土的话，甚至是连眉毛都没动一下。

  
12  
“Raily Hill是经济省下辖的大商场，一共有四个门，我们分成两组，进去找目标，”鸣人在电梯里点出大楼的立体影像给两人看。  
“那我一个人一组，监视官。”带土强先出声，卡卡西站在旁边闻言撩起眼尾睨他一眼，狭长的凤眼微眯，古井无波的凝视着好友，把带土看得发毛，冲着鸣人嘿嘿的笑笑。  
“我去东门和南门，卡卡西你就和监视官一起行动吧，正好你还有伤！”他换上Komissa的形象，带着Dominator扭头就走，生怕晚了被卡卡西逮住，论擒拿和格斗他肯定比不过军中出身的卡卡西。  
“走吧。”卡卡西的声音像是碎了雪，低低开口，声调压得很低，鸣人想了下，好像自从认识以来，他说得最大声的一句话是让带土不要捉弄他，其他时候说话都像是个吹口气就会碎掉的纸人。  
Komissa是公安局的吉祥物，男孩形象为太郎，女孩形象为花子，又可爱的外表，公安局刑警和机器人所采用的的全身虚拟形象，居民在街头经常可以看到。  
像这样在公开场合抓目标，为了避免给居民的心理造成污染，刑事课的人通常都会全身投影成Komissa。  
鸣人的感觉还挺新奇，以前和鹿丸在外面也见过，没想到有一天自己也会成为被看的那一个。  
“伤不要紧了吗？”鸣人跟着走过两层后，实在受不了两人之间无言的安静。  
“大致好了，本来就不严重。”男声轻飘飘的从头顶荡下来。  
“那我们就这样巡逻能找到？”  
“嗯，”卡卡西转过拐角，这一层都是食店，走廊上有来来回回的Drone巡逻，最里间的店面不大，只有老板和一个服务生，没有机器人，最近的一个扫描仪也安装在店外。  
“那个店，多注意一下。”  
“嗯？”鸣人在他身后被挡了个严实，要踮脚歪过头看看男人指的地方，却被旁边店里出来的几个女孩子嘻嘻哈哈没注意撞上，三两步趔趄差点摔倒。  
闯了祸的女孩子面色绯红，垂着眼说对不起，同伴纷纷逗她是不是吃多了酒，和吉祥物道什么歉，女孩子张张嘴，没说刚刚自己撞到的是人。  
鸣人没站稳，被卡卡西及时回身扶着，虚拟投影都差点解开，他听见男人嘶的一声，抓着他胳膊的手心烫得吓人。  
“警报还没解除，楼下的四个门都安排了Drone，也没有逮到人，说明引起压力上升的人还在这里。那个店里没有机器人，外面才有一个扫描仪，靠里的桌子扫不到，人大概率在里面。”卡卡西平稳的解释，松开抓着他的手，“我进去把人带出来，监视官在外面等我。”

  
13  
说完，卡卡西大步走进店里，这时候顾客不多，只有最里面的两张小方桌有客。左边一桌三个人，有男有女，谈论的大概是什么设计的作业，另外那桌只有一个女生孤零零的坐在墙角低头喝饮料。  
“打扰了，能协助做个psycho-pass的测量吗？”  
女生握着吸管的手一瞬间收紧，呼吸变得急促，青筋渐渐浮起，另一桌的人见到这个情况也停下了说笑，直勾勾的盯着这边看。  
女生畏畏缩缩的站起来，还是低着头，跟着卡卡西出去，到了门口突然大力的从后面一把推开卡卡西，店里狭窄男人一时之间被桌子卡住，他本以为女生会就此逃开，正想着鸣人在外面应该不会让她逃掉。  
但女生从随身携带的包里掏出把一尺长的水果刀，小跑着冲向他，铮亮的刀锋把她脸上扭曲的神情映得分明。  
她发狂似的举着刀要捅人。  
一身墨黑西装的卡卡西身上骑着个近似癫狂的女孩儿，桌子被打翻，老板和服务生还有里面的学生都躲在角落里，恐惧的看着女生拿着长刀要杀了男人。  
从女生拿出刀扑上来到现在不过将三五秒，卡卡西没防备人被刀擦过左腹部，他蹙起眉头忍疼要动手抓人，女生却从他倏地从他身上撤下来，乒乒乓乓的踢起小方桌，眼见其中一张桌子怼上了伤口，她狞笑着脚上使劲儿，举刀对着男人的胸口要捅下去。  
卡卡西困在桌子间动弹不得，只好伸手拦刀，锋利的刀刃割开他的手心，目标直指他的心脏。  
鸣人站在外面，打岔扭个头的功夫就没看到了人，只听得店里啊的几声尖叫传来，急忙冲进去。  
看到卡卡西一身血呼啦的被困，手里还抓着把长刀，身体快于思想，利落的掏出Dominator对准人。  
——犯罪系数265，属执行对象，保险解除  
——请慎重瞄准目标进行镇压

14  
“啧，你是不是流年不利？”带土急急忙忙的过来和他们汇合，“以前都是我们受伤，怎么这几次你连着伤，还伤得不轻？”  
“看着严重而已，你先去快协助监视官，”卡卡西不甚在意的用毛巾捂着伤口止血，“店里的其他人都受了刺激，psycho-pass都在危险边缘，要带回去接受治疗。”  
“成，你是老大。”带土气呼呼扭头找鸣人。

三人带着队回公安局，他把人扔给佐助，火急火燎的去了医疗室，平白多了案子的宇智波监视官，黑着一张脸，给听她收拾了后续。  
“刚好在血管附近，不严重，缝几针就好，后背的伤裂开了，老规矩不沾水。”医疗官见过大风大浪，有条不紊的交代着，“消炎药，按时吃，换药还是两天来一次，就这样。”  
鸣人bang的推开门，卡卡西裸着上半身背对着坐在冷白的台边，健硕的身体上绑满了绷带，闻声扭头看过来发现是他，眉头一动神色似乎不太乐意。  
“监视官，你来这里干什么？”  
“看你。”鸣人没被他的冷言冷语吓退，眼看着他要穿衬衣，靠近了三两下抢走，卡卡西要下台，鸣人伸出一根手指按在他胸口让他坐回去，“执行官，你现在应该坐好。”  
医疗官见鸣人进来就早早的逃之夭夭，室内灯火通明，两个人一站一坐，缄默不语。  
“执行官，下次遇到危险，你能主动一点叫我吗？”  
“又或者，主动一点让我跟你一起行动。”  
“......”

15  
卡卡西敞着衣襟离开医疗室，路过公共休息室的时候本想进去，可鸣人跟着他当他的小尾巴，他又有些犹豫，最终还是装作什么也没发生似的回了自己宿舍。  
他掏出钥匙打开门，鸣人就插着兜等。  
“我到了。”言下之意，你可以回去了。  
“我要进去。”鸣人跺跺脚，抖着裤腿宣布。  
“监视官，这不合规定。”卡卡西转过来坚持要他回去。  
“我说了我要进去，”鸣人抬起头目光炯炯的盯着他一字一句的说，“执行官。”他伸手按在男人赤裸的胸口，把人推进去。

屋子里很空旷，收拾得很干净，除了生活必备品外，几乎什么装饰性的东西都没有，墙角有一个格斗机器人，沙发上扔着西装外套，空荡荡的流理台和只有一床褥子的床。  
“我要洗澡。”这是鸣人进屋说的第一句话。  
“你回家就能洗了。”卡卡西冷冰冰的回他，刺得鸣人回头看他，听惯了他清风吹柳条的轻柔声音，头一次用这么凉的口吻说话。  
“那行吧，我先伺候你洗澡好了。”像是滚刀肉一样，怎么说都不怕，就像刚才在医疗室，轻飘飘的就要求男人坐好，也不动声色的坚持要送他回宿舍。  
他说着要上手给卡卡西脱衣服，男人脸色猛地一变，右手钳住他伸过来的手腕一拉一带旋身一个反压，把鸣人制得瓷实。  
两腿分开抵在鸣人关节处，让他没法反抗，受伤的手收起掌心，手肘用力抵住胸口，右手掐住他的脖子，抬起下颚拇指摩挲着下巴的皮肤。  
“监视官，我说过了，离我远点——”  
“我不呢？”鸣人卸掉全身的劲儿，没骨头似的摊在男人身下，脖子被制住呼吸不顺畅，他还能扭头蹭蹭男人的手心，挑起眼角似笑非笑的回话。

16  
没人知道他们是怎么滚上床的，或许是鸣人挑衅得过了头，不让他穿衣服，不让他单独回宿舍，不肯回去，还非要给卡卡西擦洗。  
男人伤了手，还是用着一股蛮劲儿，把他摁进床里，喉咙里滚出情色的要求。他要人背对他，脸却要扭过来看他。  
又给后面挤了芦荟胶，抓着身下人的手让他自己开拓，自己却在他腿间磨/枪。  
腿间滚烫，手心粘腻，他双眼拢着水色，蓄不住的泪水顺着面颊淌出来。  
男人款着腰，不疾不徐的在他腿间进出，炽热的蘑菇头甚至顶着他的子//孙//袋蹭过去，他两手放在身旁，跪在人身后，垂头睨着眼，热汗氤湿了他银色的发丝，眉毛拧得死紧，脸色浓重得似要滴下墨来。  
鸣人伸手抓住在他腿间进出的物事，像是雀鸟一样般灵动的对着男人眨眨眼，对准了穴口，缓慢的塌下腰抬高屁股，一点点的把卡卡西吞了进去。  
“执行官，开心一点，我们是做爱，不是在杀人。”他尽最大努力地伸手摸着卡卡西大腿，喘不匀气，还是笑着说。  
卡卡西的脸色僵硬一瞬，风暴狂卷似的眯眼抓着他狠肏，抓着身下人半边白嫩的屁股，声音淬了毒一样开口反问他。  
“我可没见过这么找肏的监视官，骚得非要和执行官上床。”  
“你长得这么美，不睡睡多可惜。”人都被按着肏了，几句骚话跟谁不会说似的，鸣人心里吐槽，被顶得直叫。  
卡卡西一身的伤，动作大了伤口崩裂，屋里泛出丝丝血腥的味道，可情欲上头灼热难耐，更何况他伤惯了，这点疼更是让他浴火滔天，把人翻来覆去不知道做了多久才停下。  
做到后头嫌弃裤子碍事，一把拽开扔掉，皮带砸在地上咚的一声，意识模糊的鸣人还因此哼哼的笑他急色，卡卡西一言不发的抓着他到床头，顶开大腿根把自己塞进去，直把人干得除了叫一句话也说不出。  
云雨渐收，他敞着腿露着鸟，坐在床头抽烟，素净的床单一片狼藉，上面躺着的人呼哧呼哧的喘气。  
“喂，鹿丸，你带上医疗箱来旗木执行官这边一趟，他的伤口裂了。”鸣人强行压着嗓音的颤抖，说完干脆利落的断了通讯。

17  
“两位下次上床，可以不要像是打架或者要命一样吗？”鹿丸给卡卡西重新包扎好，觑眼穿上裹着被子的人，又看看一言不发的男人，面上毫无波动，心里却在骂娘。  
“知道了知道了，你留下药就走吧，我等会儿去找你。”鸣人哑着嗓子懒洋洋下逐客令。  
鹿丸前脚关上门，鸣人后脚从床上翻下来，赤身裸体的走到浴室，门也不关的开始洗澡，卡卡西在门外隔着玻璃看他。  
他弯下腰了，抬腿了，手往下去了，估计是在清理后面。他刚才从卡卡西面前走过，男人闻到他身上的汗味，还有情色未褪的味道，两条刚才还勾在他腰间的腿，以及因为重力而往外流的jing//液，他抽着烟突然梗住了。  
没多一会儿，鸣人便带着沐浴露的香味出来，他的衣服不能穿，就赤身裸体的站在卡卡西眼前，手里拿着湿毛巾，避开伤口从他的前胸擦到后背，又晃着腿去浴室洗了拧干回来给他擦下半身。  
卡卡西沉默的接受着，直到烟烧没了烫到他的手，才一哆嗦扔掉。  
“回神了？”鸣人动动腰和屁股，“借我套衣服穿下，我的刚才被你撕破了。”  
男人指指衣柜，他自觉的去拿了套黑西装穿好，赤裸的身躯被衣服掩盖，又变回那个笑得开朗惹人阳光灿烂的监视官。  
临出门前，他抓着门把手，薅薅额前湿漉漉的头发，轻飘飘的扔下话：“我明天还会来的，执行官。”

18  
分析室的大门滑开，鹿丸头也不回的说：“不多温存温存？”  
“过了过了，明天还见呢。”鸣人屁颠颠的关门进来，凳子太硬坐着不舒服，干脆把外套脱了垫屁股。  
“还骚呢？怎么被人弄死在床上？”鹿丸没好气的说。  
“这大可不必，”鸣人滑动椅子靠近鹿丸，“资料你查到了吗？”  
“......查，是查到了，”鹿丸敲几下键盘，屏幕弹出警告，“正经查我们俩权限都不够。”  
鸣人听懂了未尽之意：“所以？”  
“我找了系统漏洞，伪造了信息进去，”鹿丸手速飞快的敲键盘，“查到了这个。”  
“旗木卡卡西，原国防军王牌第7综合任务部队队长，军衔少佐。父亲旗木朔茂在执行任务途中为救同伴而导致任务失败，而后过了半年色相持续恶化，最终自戕于宿舍。次年三月，检测到他色相恶化，经过精神治疗后好转，七月回到部队任职，同年十月和战友发生纠纷，psycho-pass超过规定值，成为潜在犯，被集中隔离，十二月成为执行官。”  
鹿丸的话音落下，看鸣人掐着指尖沉默良久：“还有吗？”  
“你让我查他，在看资料的时候，顺便查了下另外几个人，呵，你们一课真是卧虎藏龙。”  
“比如你的另外执行官，宇智波带土。”  
“宇智波？”鸣人惊讶了，“他和宇智波监视官有关系吗？”  
鹿丸挑眉：“他没有，另外一个有。”  
“哈啊？！”  
“这个，”鹿丸调出鼬的档案，“宇智波鼬，你的前辈宇智波监视官的亲哥哥。”  
“......”鸣人惊了半晌，松下脊梁靠上椅背，“这可真是不得了，难怪宇智波监视官总是对鼬那么冷冰冰的。”  
“他怎么？”  
“宇智波鼬，原监视官，在查编号201案件时，最终查出犯人是他父亲，追捕过程中父亲犯罪系数超过300，被当场击毙，母亲被扭送隔离，而后患上精神，之后就被降为了执行官。”  
“啧，抓人抓到自己老爸，就像笑别人家发生火灾，结果自家房子塌了一样。”鸣人噗嗤的讽刺笑道，“带土呢？他又做了什么？”  
“不小心在青梅竹马的遇害现场看到了卡卡西，两人以前就认识。”  
“......卡卡西认识他的青梅竹马吗？他没受刺激？”  
“不认识，但后来带土当执行官，卡卡西托当时在的另一位监视官带过话，然后他才答应当执行官的。”  
鹿丸把文件整合打包发到鸣人的终端：“资料我发给你，看完之后最好删了，谁知道系统什么时候查到。”  
“嗯，那我先回去了。”鸣人慢条斯理的从椅子上起来，欸的一声又说，“这个事情，还是就咱俩保密吧。”  
“成，”鹿丸关掉电脑也起来准备跟他一块儿下班，“不过，你自己去找他聊聊暴露就不怪我了。”  
“知道。”

19  
带土办完手上的工作回去已经是深夜，他担心卡卡西的伤拖着一身疲惫，到他宿舍门外狂敲门，愣是把刚睡过去的人给轰炸醒了。  
“你干嘛？！”卡卡西糟着一头银发，面色不善的打开门。  
“怕你暴毙。”加班到凌晨的带土没好气的挤开他进去，地上扔着衣服，床上一片凌乱，床单皱皱巴巴像是被人滚了N圈，沙发上堆了张毯子，看得出男人刚刚是睡在那儿的。  
“看到了？我还死不了，赶紧走。”卡卡西揉着秀挺的山根，语气十分恶劣。  
“你他妈的？！”带土大怒，“我在那儿加班还担心了下你的伤，结果你他妈的在和别人睡觉？战况激烈到床都不能睡？是不是不要命了？就他妈公安局这个地儿你还能找到人给你上？钢筋混凝土都挡不住您发浪是吧？”  
他大吵大闹得卡卡西头疼，干脆上前去收拾床，带土跟在他身后骂骂咧咧的捡衣服，捡着捡着发现不对劲儿。  
“你姘头还没走？衣服怎么还在这，看着还有点眼熟....”  
卡卡西抓床单的手一僵，不着痕迹的看了看带土手上的衣服，同样是黑西装，可鸣人配的领带和他们都不太一样，窄款的，大部分内里还有印花。  
得亏带土加班加到脑子糊涂没仔细看，他把衣服扔进脏衣篓，用老父亲的口吻交代卡卡西：“我不管你和谁上床了，总之你伤好之前最好被别他妈再折腾，您也不看看自己这身肉，除了腿哪儿还有好的？”  
“沙发借我躺躺，我懒得回去。”说完立刻躺倒睡沉并且打呼噜，连给卡卡西拒绝的时间都没有。

翌日，带土尝到了昨晚卡卡西睡梦中被人砸门砸醒的痛，有人去开门，他就翻过身缩在沙发里继续睡。  
门口窸窸窣窣好一阵，终于合上了锁。  
有人挑着笑暧昧的说话，卡卡西那个闷葫芦沉着嗓子回答，他怎么也睡不着，干脆坐起来看看是哪个冤家一大早的来找人，他往玄关看了一眼，嗷的一嗓子叫出来直接破了音。  
“操！！！！”他眼睛睁得滚圆，“我他妈之前就和你说了，他想泡你！！！”

20  
卡卡西伤养了半个月，鸣人每天雷打不动的去看他，又陪着换药，还要兼顾工作累得不行，男人看在眼里记在心里，但嘴上还是关得死紧。  
他回去上班的第二周，在办公室午休的时候，突然收到了鸣人给他发的消息，让他去天台。  
风很大，他在靠里的栏杆边找到了人。  
“监视官，找我有事？”银发长长，他扎了个小辫子在后脑勺，风吹得衣服鼓起来，他声调轻柔的问。  
“「ずっと会いたいなら，いつか必ず会おう。」”鸣人枕着胳膊在晴朗的天空下对他笑，“你知道这句话吗？执行官？”  
“......”  
“我觉得这句话，说的就是你。”鸣人的声音变得很温柔，他笑起来像个孩子，伸出手去摸卡卡西的衣服，摸他的纽扣，摸他的包，摸他飘起来的领带。  
“君は太陽。 ”

Fin...

  
\-----------------------------------茶哥时间  
「ずっと会いたいなら，いつか必ず会おう。」by村上春树  
如果一直想见谁，迟早肯定见得到。  
「君は太陽。」  
你是太阳。  
1.表现出恋爱的苗头  
2.太阳=日，要日他  
3.卡老师奉行的节能主义，鸣宝是太阳能，真是好节能

自由心证，多的不说。


End file.
